The End-Or The Begining?
by SheRipper
Summary: Hey! this story will take place right at the end of HP and the deathly hollows! after they say their goodbyes, Albus Severus Potter, Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy start their jorney from platform nine and three qurters to Hogwarts- school of witchcraft and wizarding...no slash, rated K for mild swore words. Hope you'll like it! R&R:)


**Hello! I really hope you'll enjoy this story; I've been working on it for a long time! Well, won't keep you lot from it any longer!**

**Disclaimer**: Really, now. I doubt anyone thinks I'm J.K. Rowling.

_** The train ride**__**.**_

Albus Severus Potter stepped into the train for the first time, after saying goodbye to his parents and little sister. He was looking for his cousin Rose, when he bumped into a familiar looking kid.

"Sorry!" they both said at the same time. Then they both laughed.

"I'm Albus" he said and the boy said "hey, I'm Scorpius, but you can call me Scorpiu."

They looked at each other and Albus realized that it's the kid that Uncle Ron warned them about- Melpoy? Malfoy!

But Albus decided to ignore the warning since Uncle Ron pretty much warns them about anything in the world- spiders- "Nasty and evil creatures!"-, hooded men- "Why hide your face unless you're ugly or evil!"- And the list just goes on.

"Are you a first year like me?" the boy said.

"Yeah!" Albus said. Then he added "To tell the truth, I'm really nervous. My older brother is in the third year at Hogwarts now, and he tells me a lot of scary things about the school!"

"Sorry to hear that. But I heard from my dad that went to school here, that it's a really cool school! I can't wait to get there!" the boy said excitedly.

Albus couldn't help but smile at that, it was true- no matter how much James taunted him; he always wanted to go to Hogwarts. He remembers how his dad told them how much school meant to him- though didn't offer much detail for some reason- and underneath being scared- he was just as excited, if not more, as the boy Scorpiu.

Albus suddenly felt at ease, being reminded of all the good things with finally going to Hogwarts. He smiled at the boy, grateful, "I hope we'll have lots of fun like our dads!"

Scorpiu smiled and agreed. "Wanna' find a place to sit?"

"Sure. But I'm looking for my cousin; she's starting Hogwarts with us this year too. Her name is Rose."

"Nice!" the other boy exclaimed.

Albus gave him a weird look. Scorpiu quickly explained "I've just been really nervous about meeting new people, so I'm kinda happy to meet two people in my year so fast" he said. Albus smiled at him, "I know what you mean".

"Al!" someone yelled. The boys both turned as Albus groaned at the nickname and Scorpiu laugh. It was Rose, and she was coming his way with her trunk.

"Hey! I was looking all over for you! I'm sorry but dad kept talking and talking" she finished saying while rolling her eyes. "You know how he gets all excited sometimes. He probably gets it from Grandpa, though he'll never admit it."

Al nodded in understanding and put a comforting hand on his cousin's shoulder- Nobody wanted to start school with one of Uncle Ron's long speeches. "Rose this is Scorpius." Al introduced his new friend.

"Oh! Hello! Sorry about the rent, I'm not like this usually" she said a bit embarrassed.

"Hey, it's fine. My Mum can probably out speech your Dad anytime!" He said and smiled to the girl.

Al and Rose knew that was probably untrue- this was Ron Weasley they were talking about- but did not want to tell that to the boy they just met.

"Alright, should we find a place to go sit?" Al asked, taking charge. Being at the hallway was nerve racking. People were bumping into them and he was tired of standing.

"You haven't found a compartment yet? Why?!"

At Rose's question Scorpiu only looked at her, and Albus glared at his cousin.

Being Hermoine Weasley's daughter, it did not take her long to realize. "Ho! Oops. Right, sorry then about that!" she said slightly blushing.

So the tree eleven year olds went through the train for a vacant compartment. They saw all the other compartments were occupied except one with two kids their age- a boy and a girl. They decided to go in and Rose asked them if they could sit there. "I don't mind." Said the girl, smiling. "Sure" the boy said.

They both had strange, foreign, accents that Albus never heard before.

They sat down and the boy said "Hi, are you lot starting this year as well?"

The three nodded. "You guys too?" Al asked.

"Yeah" the girl said happily.

"Cool" said Scorpiu. "I'm Scorpius Ma-"

The door suddenly opened and Scorpiu was cut off.

Al and Rose's two cousins came in; Fred and Roxanne Weasley.

"Hey guys! How are you doing?" Roxanne asked her younger cousins. "Fine" they both answered.

Fred was suddenly smiling and all of his relatives drew out their wands, witch alarmed the three people in the compartment that were not.

Fred however just gave an innocent look to his sister and cousins, needless to say- they were not fooled by this.

If Roxanne was the spitting image of her mother; long, beautiful, black colored hair, played chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch squad, and had a slightly colored skin- Then Fred was the spitting image of his father and namesake- though they only heard stories of Fred Weasley I. He had red Weasley hair, freckles, and was relatively tall. He was Beater for the Gryffindor team, and the worst part- pranks were his favorite hobby, since he did grow up in the W.W.W (weasley's wizard wheezes) shop. Then again- so did Roxanne. She usually didn't prank, but it was a stupid move to upset her since, to tell the truth, she was louds better- or worse, depends on who is askin'-then her younger brother.

So when a loud scream came from the other side of the train, it was no riddle to the kids who was responsible for it as Fred was on the floor, laughing.

Scorpius and the other two kids looked really alarmed by the scream; the others however did not lower their wands.

"What the bloody hell did you do?!" Roxanne said- giving her brother a very scary glare that would make any Weasley related person and any other person who knew her as well, to back away a few steps.

"She's been spending too much time with Dad" Rose whispered to Al, who agreed. "A prank not an hour after the train left the station! What's the matter with you! This better not be someone we know." She said as her voice got really low and scary at the end.

Even Fred was slightly alarmed by that. He knew his sister loved pranks as much as he does and yells at him, but doesn't usually mean it. But nobody can forget the times he pranked his sister's friends- the punishment was brutal.

Although it did give Fred ideas for pranks for months, he wasn't in a hurry for another. "Don't worry; it's just some slytherins. You know, Jackson and Rosier, they were acting very not gentlemen like towards some Gryffindor second years, so I decided to kick off early this year." He said that very fast.

As his sister heard that she said "Ho" and let the subject drop, not being too fund of those boys herself.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked a very pale- if possible more than usual- Scorpiu.

"Yeah" he said quickly.

"Sorry we didn't even introduce ourselves!" said Roxy, "I'm Roxanne. I'm in my fourth year, and this idiot is my younger brother Fred- his in his third year." She said.

Fred, deciding to completely ignore his big sister's comment about his intelligent, looked at them and said, "Hey, how's it goin'?"

Scorpiu and the other boy said "Alright." And the girl, not entirely sure how to answer to that, said "Fine, thank you." politely.

Al and Rose both giggled, Fred looked disturbed.

Nobody was polite to Fred Weasley! What of his name! Reputation!

His sister was full out laughing and muttered the confused girl a "Thank you" before pulling her brother out of the compartment, before he had a chance to respond.

"We're really sorry about that, guys." Al said to the first years in the compartment.

"Yeah, they're our cousins; I hope they didn't make you feel uncomfortable." Rose said.

"Don't worry about it." The boy said.

"Anyways, I'm Albus." He said, putting his wand back into his pockets, getting tired of thinking of the other two as the boy and girl.

And then both Rose and Scorpiu said "but you can call him Al." as they laughed.

Albus, slightly blushing, said "Shut up" to his cousin and new friend. The other two laughed.

"I'm Rose, I'm Al's cousin." She introduced herself.

"I'm Scorpiu." He said with some color back to his face.

"It's nice to meet you! I'm Nisha." The girl smiled.

"And I'm her brother, Jarmian, but you can just call me Ian." The boy said with a face that clearly suggested that they do just that.

The others laughed and Rose said" Do you prefer a nickname as well Nisha?"

"No I'm fine, thanks. Unlike some people,"- she stared at her brother-" I like my name."

Jarmian, however, just said "That's because your name isn't Jarmian." In a way that was clear to the others that this wasn't the first time he said that to his sister.

Nisha just shook her head at him. Then said to the others, "sorry about that, we're from England, but our parents traveled a lot when we were young and picked up some weird names. And we have a bit of an accent we picked up at Africa.

"That sounds so cool!" Scorpiu said.

"Yeah I wish I was able to travel somewhere! I mean, I **was** at some places but nowhere far really since I was too young, but I still learned a TON! I mean and Africa! - The culture alone is-"

"Rose!" Al yelled, stopping his cousin.

She looked at him, a bit annoyed he cut her off, "What?!"

"You're rambling!" he answered.

"Ho!" she blushed as she realized. "Sorry" she was heard muttering as she sank lower in her seat.

The rest laughed at that, glad Al stopped her.

Al shocks his head at her.

"Your Dad rubbing off on you?" Scorpiu asked with a smile, remembering her rent from before.

Al smirked. "Ho no, that was entirely her mom."

At that Rose smacked him and glared at him, while Scorpiu and the rest laughed.

"Had no chance from the very beginning did you?" Scorpiu asked with a smirk.

Rose smiled at that and said "If you think that's bed, you should be grateful you haven't met my younger brother."

Al laughed as he thought of Hugo.

* * *

After a while the subject of houses came up.

"I don't really know. I've read a little about the houses and I can't really say I would mind getting into Ravenclaw or Gryffindor." Nisha said.

"Yeah, Although Huffelpuff sounds decent. I mean, it says nice and loyal- best kind of friend if you ask me." Her brother added.

Al and Rose that had been raised by the Weasley family never really thought of it like that but Ian was right- if you want a friend a Huffelpuff **does** sound like the best kind…

They looked at each other and realized together- they really took Rose's dad's jokes too seriously- there really was nothing wrong with being in other houses.

…But, well, with Rose's dad it's probably better to get into Gryffindor, or he'll flip.

Than Al decided to be honest, and said: "Actually, Rose and I are both in family's that were all in Gryffindor. And there's a lot of pressure to get there. I mean, that's all we really feared before coming to Hogwarts." He finished.

"Yeah, Dad might've been joking about disowning me if I became a Slytherin, but I don't imagine he'll be too thrilled if I wasn't in Gryffindor." Rose said. She was slightly sad she might disappoint her dad. However, she was glad to know in her, that Mom would be proud with whatever.

"That sucks! That's probably a lot of pressure!" Ian said, mind you, not too helpfully.

Rose laughs a bit. "Yeah, but nothing compared to Al's pressure." She said.

"Thanks." He said to Rose, sarcastically.

He looked up and explained to the others; "My parents were in Gryffindor as well, and my Dad is THE head of the Huror department." He finished sadly. Not to mention, he thought to himself, James's idiotic comments didn't help.

"Don't worry Al," Rose tried to reassure her cousin, knowing that he was a lot more worried than he let on, "We'll get in." than she smiled and said, "After all, no man or woman are braver than us!" she said mockingly, swinging an invisible sword in the air, unknown to her- her cousin's dead grandfather, once did the same in the exact same compartment.

They all laughed and Nisha said, "I hope I'm not Slytherin though."

"They're not all bed…" Rose tried, he gave his cousin a look, and realized- Scorpiu was a Malfoy! Of course his cousin made the connection and remembered, even though she said nothing.

"Yea-" Al started, but was cut off as Scorpiu said, "Actually, both of my parents were at Slytherin, and the rest of my family as well."

Than Nisha looked at him, surprised, and Ian said, mind you, not with too much tact, "Really? You don't seem…evil." That earned him a big kick to the shin from his sister. "OW!"

Scorpiu hesitated, than smirked "Well, maybe I'll change tradition."

Al smiled and decided it was time for a change of topic. "So, Ian, Nisha are your parents Wizards too? I mean, you know a lot about the Wizarding world."

"Al!"

"What?" he asked his cousin, confused.

"Those questions are inappropriate! At least since the last war…"

"Ho" he said. Right, the war with the evil Wizard that tried to kill all mugglebornes. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean anything by it, just curious." He said to the siblings.

The two nodded, having heard of the war as well.

"Actually, our uncle is a Wizard, no one in the family knew but us, because he said it was a secret, but since he saw we had magic when we were kids, he told us all about it. He also told us about the-boy-who-lived, and that it's thanks to him we can be safe in this world." Nisha said.

"Personally, I'd like to thank him, because holding my wand for the first time was awesome!" said Ian.

Everyone smiled at that.

Then, a discussion broke, as they wondered what kind of spells they'll learn first. And how wicked it will be to have a dueling club.

Then, the trolley lady came and they all bought candy, and spoke even faster.

By the time they closed into Hogwarts they were all in their rubes, ready to take off the minute the train stopped.

As they talked they found out that, Nisha and Jarmian are non-identical twins, that their Uncle went to Hogwarts, That Al and Rose had a LOT of family and cousins- most at Hogwarts, that Scorpiu was a pureblood of the Malfoy family- something that Albus and Rose knew already but pretended not to- that he played with the other purebloods kids and hated them- apparently they can be mean at the age of six- and he refused to meet with them since.

Something everybody laughed at.

They also found out that Rose and Jarmian read all the books for school weeks ago- Al suspected Rose memorized them as well- and that Nisha was interested in painting and dancing, something she picked up at a few countries- and was quit good at and was also looking for something in that department after Hogwarts.

...

It was a LOT of sweets.

* * *

_**A/N- and that's the first ch guys! Hope you like it, tell me what you think, and R&R please!**_


End file.
